Shu
|Race = Animal Type Earthling[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz04.php?m=02&id=race#link Daizenshuu 4, 1995] ( dog) |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) |Address = Pilaf's Castle (formerly) WST 3338926 K. |Allegiance = Pilaf Gang Dragon Team (support) |FamConnect = Future Shu (future timeline counterpart) Emperor Pilaf (boss) Mai (comrade) }} is an anthropomorphic dog ( ) and Emperor Pilaf's ninja lackey. He and Mai usually work together to carry out the work of their short-tempered boss. Appearance Shu is a short anthropomorphic Shiba-inu dog (though he is often mistaken for a fox by fans) with ginger or light brown fur covering his entire body, and a tan face and paws. His shinobi shozoku (ninja uniform) consists of a purple hood, a purple kimono with a yellow shirt underneath it, purple hakama pants, a pale blue or white sash, black tabi socks, and straw waraji sandals. He usually carries a wakizashi (Japanese short sword) on his back. Personality Like anything involving Emperor Pilaf, Shu acts almost entirely as comic relief. He usually has Mai as a foil to his comic personality, where Mai is always in a serious attitude and usually armed with Conventional Weaponry. Unlike Pilaf and Mai, Shu appears to have more knowledge about the supernatural powers of the Z Fighters, such as when Future Trunks was having a mental battle against Goku Black, Shu explained to the confused Pilaf and Mai how the Image training technique worked, and even guessed who Trunks was fighting against in his mind. Biography Background Shu is a skilled dog trainer, probably because he is one. It is revealed that he, along with Mai, were recruited by Emperor Pilaf from a want ad. ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga Shu assists Emperor Pilaf in collecting the Dragon Balls along with Mai. When a spy tracker spots a glow in Skull Valley, Shu and Mai go there only to see it is nothing but a bunch of wolves. Shu and Mai are able to get away, but Goku kicks down their airplane, causing them to crash. When they finally get back to Pilaf's Castle they are forced on another mission in order to get a Dragon Ball from Master Roshi. When they get to Kame House, Roshi already gave it to "a pretty girl on the beach" (Bulma). Roshi pushes their submarine into the ocean and puts a hole, causing them to sink to the bottom. Later, during Goku and Bulma's time in the Diablo Desert, Shu and Mai attempt to blow up Oolong's House-Wagon to obtain the balls, but end up failing when Shu gets the bomb stuck to his paw. When he manages to reset the bomb and get it on the House-Wagon, Yamcha blows it up. Not knowing that Goku, Bulma and Oolong were gone, they both enter seconds before the bomb was set to go off and explodes with them in it. When they both get back, Pilaf tortures them by electrocuting them for their failure. When Goku and the others are on their way to Pilaf's castle with six of the Dragon Balls, Shu attacks them in a Pilaf Machine and takes the Dragon Balls. Missing the ball Goku was carrying, they gassed the room they were in to get the last Dragon Ball. Pilaf summons Shenron with the intention on ruling the world, but Oolong interrupts and wishes for a pair of panties. Shu, using his sword and Mai, using her machine gun, are sent to go after Oolong and the others. After capturing all of them, they places the gang in a special cell Pilaf designed to fry them when the sun rises. That night, Goku transforms into a Giant Ape from the full moon, and smashed Pilaf's castle to rubble. Being in bed at the time, Shu had to escape with Mai and Pilaf in a plane, but Goku grabs a tower and throws it at the plane, causing them to crash. After Pilaf seeing the destruction of his castle, he gives Mai and Shu guns, and orders them to kill the rest of them, but when Shu see's Pilaf running in the opposite direction, he follows him along with Mai. Red Ribbon Army Saga A year later, Pilaf begins his search for the Dragon Balls again. Shu disguises himself as Goku to get one of the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Ball was in a pterodactyl that the Ox-King killed for the feast at "Goku's wedding". While at the banquet they get the Dragon Ball but the Red Ribbon Army attacks the Ox-King's village. They escape back to Pilaf's Flying Fortress only to be followed by Colonel Silver's troops. When they reach the desert, the fortress gets shot down by a massive wave of the Red Ribbon Army's planes. They escape the flying fortress before it explodes, but are surrounded by soldiers at the bottom and forced to give up the dragon ball. Fortuneteller Baba Saga After Goku defeated the Red Ribbon Army, Pilaf had one of the Dragon Balls and put it in a Dragon Radar-proof box, causing it to not be tracked on any radar. While they were in a car on the City Street, Goku spotted them and demanded the Dragon Ball. Pilaf, Shu and Mai brought out their Pilaf Machines and challenged Goku. Goku was able to damage Mai's machine making her jump on top of Shu's and run away. Goku catches up and punched a missile back at them causing their machines to break, forcing them to give up the Dragon Ball. Shu had to also give Goku his clothes, too; since they destroyed his Turtle School uniform. King Piccolo Saga In the King Piccolo Saga, Shu, Emperor Pilaf, and Mai help King Piccolo acquire the Dragon Balls, only to later be thrown off their own ship by Piccolo the demon king. They survive the fall through the power of slapstick and decide to choose their allies more carefully next time. Piccolo Jr. Saga Shu appears at the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga, when Pilaf and his gang attack Goku and Chi-Chi in Mount Kiwi's volcano, and later on Mount Frappe. Interlude At some point during the three years before the Androids' arrival, the Pilaf Gang used the Dragon Balls to wish for their youth.Pilaf was unaware Shenron was capable of granting three wishes when he summoned Shenron to resurrect Frieza. The Pilaf Gang plotted world domination, working in secret. When Cell rose to prominence, they decided to evaluate the situation a little more and postponed their plans. When they were thinking about making a move again, Majin Buu emerged and they postponed their plans again.Daizenshuu 7 Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Shu, Emperor Pilaf, and Mai are seen stranded on an desert island as children. While Pilaf is fishing, Shu and Mai are trying to find treasure with no luck, frustrating Mai. Shu complains that he might die due to starvation and hopes to eat soon. He is shocked when he learns Pilaf found the Dragon Balls, but didn't actually get to see them. Shu thought Pilaf was hallucinating because Pilaf was probably hungry. They use their boat to row towards the cruise ship where Bulma's birthday party is being held, since that is where the Dragon Balls are located. Shu and Mai start crying because they think they are going to die because their boat was sinking. When the boat sinks, a shark tries to attack them; but Shu, Mai, and Pilaf are saved by Goten and Trunks who happen to see them in the water. Once they get on the ship, Trunks offers them food but Pilaf declines it. Goten and Trunks come back later to give them food. When Goku fights Beerus in his Super Saiyan God form, Shu and the others spend the majority of the fight sleeping on the ship until the fight is over, at which point they row into the distance, vowing to get the Dragon Balls next time. Golden Frieza Saga Shu—along with Pilaf and Mai—are looking for the Dragon Balls. They managed to find six and are looking for one in a cave. Then, they encounter Sorbet and Tagoma; who take the Dragon Balls to wish for Frieza's revival. Emperor Pilaf reluctantly summons Shenron and Sorbet wished for Frieza's revival. After it being revealed that Shenron can grant two more wishes, Shu wishes for a million Zeni while Mai wishes for the best ice cream in the world before Sorbet can wish for King Cold's resurrection. After Sorbet and Tagoma leave, Pilaf decides that they should build a spaceship to avoid Frieza's wrath with the materials bought with the Zeni Shu wished for, following their indulgence in a well-deserved feast. Universe 6 Saga The Pilaf Gang tags along with Goku and friends to the Nameless Planet, where the tournament between Universe 6 and 7 is being held. While traveling to the Nameless Planet in Whis' cube, they overhear Beerus speaking of the Super Dragon Balls. Shu thinks that they're big because of their name but Pilaf thinks they're the size of watermelons. Once they arrive on the Nameless Planet, everyone is able to see the Super Dragon Balls; their size exceeding the expectations of all in attendance. Copy-Vegeta Arc Shu, Pilaf, and Mai are working in a hotel restaurant. Shu overhears Gohan's phone call with Goku about Goku not being able to control his Ki following his match against Hit. Shu follows Pilaf, who uses their money to build a new Pilaf Machine to finally get revenge on Goku. While sneaking outside of Gohan's house, they come across Pan who sneaks aboard their machine. Once the machine is in space, it is destroyed; however, they are saved by Pan, who just learned how to fly during the predicament. "Future" Trunks Saga Pilaf, Shu and Mai are taken in by Bulma and are living in Capsule Corporation, receiving private tutoring with Trunks. During their lunch break, they see a Time Machine appear with Future Trunks unconscious in it. They are present for the conversation Goku, Vegeta and Bulma have and find out that there are two Trunks—guessing that Future Trunks is a hidden child from some sort of scandal in the past. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai continue to watch and listen when Goku Black comes out of the time rift, viewing the fight between him and Goku through a projection that Beerus and Whis were watching. When Black fires a ki blast at the time machine, they extinguish the fire dressed as a fire brigade. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In the premiere of Dragon Ball GT, an aged Shu is shown along with an aged Mai and an aged Emperor Pilaf on top of The Lookout, getting ready to summon Ultimate Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls. When they are trying to summon him, she states that every time they come close to their goal, something always gets in the way, so she would like to hurry up before something happens. After they summon Shenron with the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goku sees the light from them, and he goes around the corner to see what it is. Emperor Pilaf says that he looks familiar, and they figure out that it is Goku, only all grown up. Pilaf offhandedly states that he wishes Goku were a kid again so that he could really teach him a lesson, not knowing that Ultimate Shenron was listening and waiting for a wish. Ultimate Shenron grants the unintended wish, giving Goku his childhood body. Baby Saga Later in the episode, "Piccolo's Decision", Shu makes a cameo with Mai and Pilaf as they are saved and teleported to New Planet Plant by Super Saiyan 4 Goku before the Earth's explosion. Film Appearances Mystical Adventure Shu is seen working on a Global Dragon Radar for General Tao and Minister Shen, alongside Pilaf and Mai. When the Pilaf Gang asks for payment, Tao betrays them. Battle of Gods Before the events of the movie, Shu and the Pilaf Gang gathered all the Dragon Balls themselves and wished for youth, but Shenron made them a little too young. Shu is the only one who enjoys being turned into a child because his life was greatly extended in dog-years. In the film, they appear turned into children when they sneak into Capsule Corporation, where Bulma's birthday party is held, in order to steal the Dragon Balls. Bulma does not recognize them and invites them to the party as a result. They are also there when the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. Resurrection ‘F’ Shu along with Pilaf and Mai forcefully help Tagoma and Sorbet gather the Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. After they wished Frieza back, Shu takes Sorbet's second wish to get rich by asking Shenron to give them 1,000,000 zeni. After this, the Pilaf Gang go eat Mongolian Barbecue. Power The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Shu has a power level of 20. Techniques and arsenal *'Ninja Star' – Shu throws ninja stars to injure his opponent. He can also spread those stars on the floor. Used in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo (one kunai at a time) and Dragon Ball: Origins (two stars at a time). *'Sword Slash' – Shu holds his sword in hand and slashes his opponent several times. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins. *'Shu Machine': :*'Electric Waves' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can shoot pink Energy Waves that look like bolts of electricity from its hands. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, those attacks are yellow instead of pink. :*'Flamethrower' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can throw flames from its "tail". :*'Launch Missiles!' – Shu's Pilaf Machine can release a powerful missile. Shu first used it in Diablo Desert to attack Goku and his friends, destroying Ox-King's hovercar. He later used this against Goku on the City Street, but the missile was caught and thrown back at him and Pilaf, destroying his and Pilaf's machines. Shu also used the "Launch Missiles!" on Mount Frappe near the end of Dragon Ball, and on Kami's Lookout in Dragon Ball GT. It is the Fused Pilaf Machine's Ultimate Blast in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and its super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is called Pilaf Missile (ピラフミサイル). In the Budokai Tenkaichi games, Pilaf yells "launch missiles now!" and Shu's Pilaf Machine unit releases a powerful missile that takes away a huge percentage of damage. :*'Arm Extension' – The ability to elongate arms. Used by Shu's machine while on Mount Frappe. Appearances in other media Live-action movie Shu appears in the Dragon Ball 1990 Korean film, Dragon Ball: Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku, as a ninja with dog features rather than a full dog. Video games *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' (Enemy) *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (Boss as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (Opening cinematic only) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (Boss and Playable character in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (Playable character as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (Playable character as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' (Boss) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' (Boss in Pilaf Machine) *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' (Boss as part of the combined Pilaf Machine) Voice actors *Japanese: Tesshō Genda *English dubs: **Harmany Gold dub: Dave Mallow (?) **Ocean Group dub: Doug Parker **FUNimation dub: Chris Cason (DB, DBGT, Battle of Gods and most media); Justin Cook (Mystical Adventure) **Blue Water dub: Jonathan Love **English Animax Asia dub: Dave Bridges **English Bang Zoom! dub: Tom Bauer *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fadhu Costa *Portuguese dub: João Loy *Latin American dub: Ricardo Hill, Miguel Ángel Leal (Battle of Gods, DBS) *Italian dub: Marco Balzarotti *Tagalog Dub: Robert Brilliantes Trivia *He was originally known as Soba (ソバ) in the manga, but was renamed to match the anime name given after Akira Toriyama forgot he had named him previously. The combination of Shu and Mai's names form a food pun when put together to make the word "shumai" (a Chinese dumpling), whereas the name Soba in the manga and Mai's name creates another food pun of "soba-mai", a grain similar to rice (most likely to coincide with their leader's name stemming from "rice pilaf"). *The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game lists Shu as Human. *Shu makes a cameo in the movie Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village where he is in a crowd with Mai, Emperor Pilaf, Launch, Oolong, King Nikochan and his servant, Pink and Cobalt Blue. *Despite his lack of power compared to the Z Fighters, Shu is knowledgeable about certain techniques such as image training, though it is unclear if Shu is able to do it himself. However given the training technique's simplicity (as Frieza figured out how to do it while in Earth's Hell), it is possible that Shu is capable of performing it. He presumably learned about it through his ninja training. Gallery See also *Shu (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Shu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:DB Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Earthlings Category:Z Fighters Support